As We Meet Again
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: All the Ducks have been invited to their ten year high school reunion. It will ignite old romances, rivalries, and friendships. Can they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

AN-New story! Yay, I love the Ducks. Ok, so I know there are probably other ten year reunion fics out there, but I've never done one, so stick with me people.

Some chapters will flashback to previous years, so everyone can better understand the fic. Are we all ready? Awesome!

* * *

It all started with a small, square, white envelope. No,it wasn't a paper cut epidemic. It was the beginning of the Ducks final journey into adulthood.

It was the envelope that would change everything, ignite old romances, rivalries, and most importantly, friendships.

* * *

Connie Moreau sat in her New York apartment, looking through her recent mail. Bills, junk, another magazine and...something from Eden Hall.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What could Eden Hall possibly want with her now? She opened the envelope and pulled out a neatly typed letter, addressed to her.

_10 Year High School Reunion!_

_Come see your old friends and boy/girl friends. Come remember the good times at Eden Hall. _

_You, Connie Moreau have been invited back to your high school to reconnect with your class! _

_Date: June 25th  
Time: 6:00-8:00  
Place: Eden Hall Academy_

_Come and enjoy the place that held the best four years of your life!_

Connie scoffed and threw the paper down onto the table. Eden Hall had been hell for the Ducks the first year. She sighed, the Ducks. God, she hadn't talked to any of her old teammates in years. Ever since she graduated college.

The last she heard, Julie had graduated from Med School, Dean moved back to Chicago, Guy had become a lawyer, following in Coach's steps, and had been living in Minnesota, working for Bombay himself. Charlie and Adam both went on to the NHL. Fulton took over the skate shop, and coached a pee wee hockey team. She'd lost touch with the rest of the Ducks after high school.

Connie had become a journalist, following a life long dream. She worked for the New York Times and enjoyed her work. She got up and walked into her bedroom, opening the closet and reaching for the top shelf. She pulled out her old year book and sat down on the bed. The Ducks had two pages for the team. She laughed at the one of the Bash Brothers picking Julie up as she glared at Dean. There was one of her and Charlie, arms thrown around each other, smiling stupidly. Then, the whole team picture.

Running a finger over the page, she sighed. It had been years since she'd seen the Ducks. Was she really ready to return? Ready to return to the only two men who'd ever known her. The only two men she'd ever truly loved?

* * *

Miles away from Connie, Julie Gaffney was sitting in her parents kitchen in Bangor Maine, looking at the same letter.

Hearing a soft cough, she looked over at her daughter, sitting comfortably next to her. She looked expectantly at her mother, as though ready to give advice. ''What do you think, Chloe, should I go back to Minnesota?'' Julie asked.

''I think you should.''

Julie looked up as her mother entered the kitchen.

''Grandma!'' Chloe exclaimed. ''Good morning.''

Karen Gaffney smiled at her granddaughter and kissed the top of her head. She sat down next to Julie, and patted her arm softly.

''Honey, you need to go see your old friends. And him.''

''Mom-''

''He deserves to know why you left.'' Karen told her.

''Once he knows, he's going to wonder who the father is.''

''I think Chloe deserves to know her father.''

''What about me? Don't I deserve something?'' Julie asked.

''Yes. You deserve the happy family you always wanted. With whichever man.''

* * *

Charlie Conway entered his condo in Los Angeles. Playing for the Kings wasn't half bad. His eyes were trained on the piece of paper, being held in his right hand. Eden Hall was having a reunion.

He groaned, he'd hated Eden Hall. Well, except for his last two years. And maybe his first one too. Ok, he'd hated it in the beginning. Then, he fell in love. Twice. That made it better.

His eyes widened. He'd be seeing her, if she went. He wondered how she looked. Probably gorgeous. As beautiful as the day he realized his true feelings for her. What could he say once he saw her? Hey, how's it going since our relationship ended on a bad note? Or, since we almost got back together a few years later?

He'd missed her though. His feelings for her had never really disappeared. Just stayed dormant as they both dated other people.

What would happen once he saw her again?

* * *

Guy Germaine, like each of his old teammates, was also reading that letter. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. The Ducks, he missed them. The days of high school, of dating Connie.

Connie...

Just thinking of her again brought his mind into overdrive. They'd tried again in college and found it just didn't work. Still, the feelings for your first love never died, even if they fell for someone else.

It wasn't like he'd never gotten over her. He had dated other women, loved other women. Still, seeing Connie again would be bring back all the memories.

He wondered if this was their chance, to reconnect. To start over as adults. To be together again.

* * *

Adam Banks tore the envelope open and barely scanned the letter. He already knew what it was about. He put the letter down onto the table in his beautiful Minnesota home. He was the star player of the Minnesota Wild, not to sound to braggy. He loved living where he grew up.

His thoughts right now were focused on her. He wondered if she ever thought about him. He sure thought about her. The love of his life that eluded him for so long. Yea, he dated her in high school, but after their horrible break up, she moved on.

Until a few years later, she showed up on his doorstep...and left the following day. Why? That was the only question he wanted to ask. Well that and, was she truly over him. Could they try again?

* * *

Dean Portman sat inside his very own Italian restaurant, reading his letter from Eden Hall. He missed his team, missed his brother, and missed her. Yes, he too was missing a lady he had loved, though in college, not high school.

He and Julie had been a thing throughout almost all of college. They ended their relationship when he moved to Chicago, and she elected to stay in New York. Still, it would be nice to see her again, to see how she was, if she was ok.

It would be great to see the whole team.

* * *

Fulton Reed sat on the couch of his Minnesota apartment. He read through the letter and turned to his wife sitting next to him.

''High School reunion.''

Tammy Duncan smiled softly. ''I can't wait to see the Ducks. That means you're going, by the way.''

Fulton laughed and kissed her cheek. ''I want to see them too. I want them to see us.''

He placed a hand on her bulging tummy. ''All of us.''

''Just another month, and this kicker will join us in the world. I can't wait.''

''Neither can I.''

They kissed.

* * *

An- Just setting up the story in this chapter. Hope to have more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-And here we go chapter 2. I am so sorry everyone, but I made a boo-boo on the first chapter. When I started this story, I made Chloe a two year old, but I realized that she cannot be two for this story to make sense. So, Chloe is actually five, and I kinda changed the scene in the first chapter with her. I'm really sorry and I hope everyone will keep reading!**

* * *

Connie's plan landed a few hours earlier and now, she was walking the streets of her old hometown. How much she had missed this place. Missed her team.

Walking by a familiar diner, she stopped and looked at the name. Mickey's. With a bright smile, she charged inside. Sure enough, behind the counter, stood Casey Conway. Tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear, she sat down.

''Can I help you?'' Casey asked, not looking up from the cash register.

''Yes, can I have a burger and a soda?'' Connie asked.

Casey looked up to smile, and her eyes widened. ''Connie Moreau, is that you?''

Connie laughed and nodded.

''Well look at you, New York sure agrees with you.'' Casey said, walking around the counter and wrapping the young woman into a hug.

''Hi, Ms. Conway.''

''Sweetie, we're both adults. Call me Casey.''

''How are you, Casey?'' Connie asked.

Casey sat down next to her. ''Good. I got remarried, actually. To Gordon.''

''Coach?'' Connie asked, elated. ''I'm sure Charlie was happy.''

Casey smiled. ''He was. Speaking of Charlie, he's running late. Had to go to one last practice before he could fly out.''

''Is he still living in California?'' Connie wondered.

''Yeah, Los Angeles. He loves every single second of it.'' Casey said.

''I bet. I'm glad he's doing something he loves.''

''I've read your articles. Seems you're doing something you love too.''

Connie smiled. ''I love it, Casey, I do. Not just New York, but writing. I could write anywhere.''

''I know Charlie will be happy to see you. He'll be staying with Adam, I can write down the address.''

''No thanks, I'll wait to see him at the reunion.'' Connie said, quickly.

''Just avoiding your problems, as always.'' a familiar voice rang out.

Connie turned to the door and nearly screamed. ''Julie!''

Hopping up, she hurried over to the other woman, hugging the life out of her.

''Hey Connie, you look amazing.''

''So do you. God I haven't see you in years!''

Julie laughed, as Casey joined the two. ''Hi, Ms. Conway.''

''It's Casey, please, and hello sweetie.''

They hugged and Connie could hear a fussing noise from behind Julie. For the first time, she noticed a small girl, hanging onto Julie's hand..

''Who's this?'' Connie asked, kneeling down.

She was an adorable little girl. Her blonde hair was pulled up into tiny pig tails, and she was clutching a stuffed animal cat.

''That's Chloe. Sweetie, say hi to Aunt Connie.''

Chloe blushed and hid her face behind the cat. Connie giggled.

''She's a little shy. Once she gets to know you, you'll be Aunt Connie.''

''She's yours.'' Connie stated.

Julie nodded, looking away.

''I'll get both of you girls something to drink.'' Casey said, trying to break the tension that had settled.

''No, I'm going to go find a hotel. I'll stop by some other time, Casey.''

Julie waved and took Chloe's hand, maneuvering them out the door. Connie smiled as Casey and also waved, before following her friend.

''What hotel? There's room at the Moreau household for you and Chloe.'' Connie said.

''I don't think your parents would enjoy that.''

''Are you kidding? My mom loves kids. There's no way you're staying in some crappy hotel.''

Julie sighed and let Connie talk her into staying with her family. They began to walk towards her home.

''Mommy, I'm tired.''

Julie smiled softly at her little girl, and gently picked her up.

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''By the time I found out I was pregnant, it was our last year at the same college. You were just settling in on your career. You did not need me as a burden and I just wanted to head home to deal with it there.'' Julie explained.

''You wouldn't have been a burden, you know that.'' Connie insisted.

Julie was silent though, obviously disagreeing.

''Who's Chloe's father?''

Julie was still silent as they walked, getting closer to the house.

''Jules?''

''I don't know, Connie.''

''What do you mean you don't know?''

Julie sighed and shook her head. ''I mean just that, I do not know who the father of my child is. And don't look at me like that.''

''Like what?'' Connie asked, confused.

''Like I'm a slut or something. You don't know the circumstances.''

''I would if you told me.''

''Just leave it alone. We'll go find a hotel.''

''No, Julie, fine. You don't have to tell me, but you're not staying in a hotel.''

* * *

Charlie Conway stood outside the apartment he grew up in. He'd be staying with Adam during the reunion, he just wanted to touch base with his mom.

He knocked on the door and waited, smiling as it opened.

''Hey Charlie.'' Coach greeted.

Charlie hugged the older man, and entered the apartment. ''Hey Coach. How's it going?''

''It's good. Your mom is still at work.''

''That's fine, I'll wait around until she comes home. So, have you seen any of the Ducks?''

''Just Adam and Guy, who I usually see everyday.'' Coach said. ''No Charlie, I haven't seen her.''

''What, Coach, who are you talking about?'' Charlie tried to ask, innocently.

Coach smirked and ruffled Charlie's hair. ''Hey, I'm not 12 anymore, you can't do that.''

''Where are you going to stay?'' Coach wondered.

''With Adam. He's got a spare room he won't mind me using. I just talked to him the other day.'' Charlie said.

Just then, Casey entered the apartment. Before she could speak, Charlie had lift her up and hugged her tightly.

''Oh sweetie look at you. You have a tan.'' Casey exclaimed, looking at her son.

Charlie chuckled. ''I know mom.''

''Oh honey, you have to stay for dinner. I'll cook something nice for you.''

''Mom, you've been working all day. I'll cook.''

''You should come visit more often.'' Casey said.

Charlie laughed and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Dean Portman entered the old skate shop and looked around. He'd seen it a few times in high school, it looked like Fulton hadn't changed a thing. He walked up to the counter and looked at the pictures hanging over it. The biggest one, was of Fulton and a girl, on their wedding day. Ha, the other Bash Brother was married. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at that. Wondering where Fulton was, he tapped the bell lying on the counter.

''I'll be there in a minute.'' he heard the familiar voice shout.

What seemed like a few seconds later, Fulton Reed stepped out of the back room and smirked.

''Portman!''

''Fulton!''

Being the total manly men they were, they did not run to each other and engage in a bone breaking hug. And they did not give each other nuggies, laughing and chuckling all the while. No, they were mature men, and all they did was shake hands. That's what they claim, of course, but we all know the truth.

''So, you're married now?'' Dean asked, pointing at the picture.

''Tammy Duncan, well Reed now. She was on our pee wee team, we met up again when I bought the shop. Got a kid on the way.''

''That's awesome man.'' Dean said, clapping him on the back.

''Yea. Never thought I'd be the Bash Brother with the family.''

Dean smiled, saying nothing, but agreeing silently in his head.

* * *

Charlie was now knocking on the front door of his old best friends home. Adam greeted him, and both men hugged.

''Hey Spaz, welcome back.''

''Thanks Banksie, glad to be back.''

Charlie entered and whistled. ''Nice place you got here.''

''Thanks. I love it. Excited about the reunion?''

''But of course, I cannot wait to see everyone.'' Charlie said.

''Especially-''

''Shut up, man.'' Charlie warned. ''Or I'll bring up-''

''Fine, fine. Do you want something to eat?''

''Nah, stopped at my mom's. Ate there.''

''Great well, you can go find the spare room yourself. There's a hockey game on.''

Charlie grinned and threw his bag over by the stairs. He headed into what could only be the living room and plopped onto the couch.

''I'll find it later.'' he said.

* * *

After getting Julie situated, Connie decided to try to find another fellow female duck. She knew Julie would be fine, her mother would fuss all over her and Chloe. Her parents had become surrogate ones to Julie as she spent some summers here.

Connie had called The Duncan residence a few years ago actually, and found out Tammy was living in Minnesota. She had a phone number and an address, but had felt too weird to do anything at the time. Now, she decided to drop in.

The home looked nice, she was glad Tammy was living here. Ringing the doorbell, she looked around. The front garden was filled with many different colored flowers. Soon, the door opened and Connie's smiled turned into a dropped mouth of surprise.

''Connie Moreau? Oh my God, it's been years.''

''Tammy, you're pregnant.'' Connie blurted out.

Tammy froze, placing a hand on her stomach. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. ''Oh...my...God. I'm pregnant?! I'm pregnant! How the hell did this happen?!''

Connie couldn't help it, she began to laugh and immediately the ice was broken.

''Get your ass in here, Moreau, we need to catch up.''

Connie did so and Tammy led her to the living room. There were clothes scattered everywhere. Tammy sighed and tried bending down to pick them up, but her stomach kinda hindered the process. Connie did it for her.

''Thanks. Sorry about the mess, my sister has been staying with us. She wanted to help out with the baby.''

''Mandy? I haven't seen her in ages either. Your only sibling who did not enter a skating sport.''

''Or any sport.'' Tammy muttered. ''But, she's my little sis, and I love her.''

Connie helped Tammy sit down into a chair. ''So, how's life?''

''Good. I moved home a few years ago, met Fulton again. We dated, got married, and now, expecting a bundle of cuteness.''

Connie smiled. ''You and Fulton, huh? Doesn't surprise me.''

''How about you? Are you Mrs. Guy Germaine?'' Tammy asked, with a smirk.

''No. Guy and I haven't dated since college.''

''What, you date all through high school, and wind up over by college.''

''No, we broke up in high school.'' Connie stood up and walked over to a small shelf on the wall. There were pictures of the Ducks, and one of Fulton and Tammy on their wedding day.

''Connie? Why do I feel like there's a story somewhere here?''

''Because not only did Guy and I break up, which I thought we'd never do. But I also fell in love with another teammate.''

Tammy gasped, and pointed to the couch. ''Spill.''

Connie sighed, but followed her orders. ''Where should I start?''

''At the beginning.''

* * *

AN-Next chapter will be a flashback, as Connie talks to Tammy.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- The flashback chapter. One of a few. This will explain Connie's situation. As for Julie's...well, we have to wait for that.

* * *

_Connie Moreau sighed heavily as she sat on the couch in the common room. The TV was on, but she wasn't paying attention to it. Then footsteps, marching down the stairs. She guessed they stopped when they saw her sitting there. _

_''Cons?''_

_She looked up, and tried to smile. ''Hey Banksie.''_

_

* * *

_Tammy's eyes widened. ''Adam!? You fell for Adam!?''

Connie rolled her eyes. ''Do you want to hear the story or not?''

''Sorry, sorry. Continue.''

* * *

_''What's wrong?'' he asked, as he sat down next to her._

_''Guy and I broke up.'' she muttered._

_''Again?''_

_''This time it's for real, Adam.''_

_''How do you know?'' he asked._

_''He wants to meet new people. He's never said that before.'' she whispered. ''So, yeah, I'm pretty sure it's over.''_

_He hugged her now, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. _

_''First Charlie, and now you.'' Adam muttered._

_She looked up, eyebrows furrowed. ''What about Charlie?''_

_''Linda sent back a letter from college. Apparently long distance doesn't work out for them.''_

_''I'm gonna go check on him. We might as well be miserable together.'' she stood up and smiled at him. ''Thanks Banksie.''_

_He smiled softly. ''Anytime.''_

_Connie walked upstairs, and headed to the dorm room Adam shared with Charlie. She knocked on the door and waited._

_''Who is it?'' _

_''It's Connie. I heard about your depression and thought you might enjoy the company.''_

_He was silent for a moment, digesting her sentence. ''Come in.''_

_She walked inside and he lay, sprawled out on the bed. One arm was covering his eyes. She walked over to the bed and poked his stomach._

_''Move over.''_

_He shuffled to one side of the bed and she lay down next to him._

_''Why are you depressed?'' he asked._

_''What makes you think I'm depressed?''_

_He turned over on his side, until they were face to face. ''You've been crying.''_

_''Guy and I are over.'' she whispered._

_''So are me and Linda..'' he whispered back._

_''Want a hug?'' _

_''I could use one.''_

_She snuggled into his side, and wrapped an arm around his stomach. He, in turn, draped an arm around her waist and hugged her to him._

_''How long do we lay here?'' he asked._

_''Until the pain goes away.'' she answered._

_''So...pretty much forever?''_

_''No, not forever.'' she sighed. ''I've been broken up with him before, I'm tired of being depressed.''_

_''Then don't be. But please, leave so that I can be.''_

_She rolled her eyes and pushed against his stomach lightly._

_''Charlie, she's not worth this. If she can't see how amazing you are...then she doesn't deserve you.''_

_He sighed. ''Guy doesn't deserve you. Although, five bucks say you two will be back to dry humping each other before the school year ends.''_

_She glared at him, and he hastily responded. ''Sorry.''_

_''I'm not taking him back. He wants to meet other people, he doesn't get me back.''_

_''Good for you.'' he said._

_''Let's make a pact. From here on out, we forget about our exes.'' Connie said._

_''Ok...shall we shake on it?''_

_''Nah, I don't want to move. Just shake in our heads.''_

_''Alright. We've shaken.'' Charlie said._

_

* * *

_''So it's Charlie. It has to be.'' Tammy said.

Connie sighed. ''I knew this story was too obvious. Might as well end it now.''

''You can't!'' Tammy practically yelled. ''I need to know how.''

''How what?''

''How it happened. What did he do, what did you do. Don't you dare stop now.''

Connie sighed, but grinned. ''Alright. Well...a few weeks after the pact...

* * *

_Connie laughed loudly at the screen. She was sitting in the Conway apartment, having a movie marathon with Charlie. Sitting next to her, Charlie grinned broadly. There was a bowl of popcorn sitting between the two of them._

_''What, no laughter from you?'' she asked._

_''I've seen this movie a million times. I've laughed way too much.'' he said._

_Connie grinned. ''Then why pop this one in?''_

_''You wanted to laugh. This movie is funny. So, shut up and enjoy.''_

_She picked up a piece of popcorn and threw it at him. He looked up, confused. She laughed loudly at the expression on his face and he grinned._

_''Constance Moreau, attacking innocent people with popcorn. Tsk, tsk.'' _

_She stuck her tongue out at him, and he retaliated, throwing a piece of popcorn at her. She gasped and picked up a handful, aiming each one deliberately at his head. He sat there, taking each hit. Once her small pile had all made their way toward the target, she grinned._

_''Had enough?'' she taunted._

_With a grin she knew all too well, Charlie held out a hand for a truce. She eyed it carefully, before taking it and shaking. It was then, he quickly grabbed the bowl and in a flash, had dumped it all over her head. She mouth fell open in surprise and he chuckled loudly. _

_''You are going down, Spazzway.''_

_She then tackled him, and he grabbed her wrist, making her defenseless. Then, he rolled him over on the couch and began to tickle her, mercilessly. _

_''Char...Char...stop...stop...please...stop.'' she managed to get out between her giggles._

_''Had enough?'' he taunted in the same tone she'd used earlier._

_''Yes! You win.'' she gasped, as he stopped tickling her._

_He grinned and stood up, his foot landing in the popcorn bowl. He lost his balance for a moment and fell back down onto the couch, crushing Connie slightly. _

_''Ouch, Spaz. I believe you won.''_

_Charlie chuckled and gave her a grin. ''Sorry.''_

_His grin faded as he realized how close their faces were. She seemed to notice the same second he did. He wanted to kiss her...unaware of the origins of this strange thought...but he didn't care. He...he wanted to kiss her. _

_If he hadn't heard the sound of keys jingling in the door, he would have. Knowing his mother was home, he sighed and pushed himself off of Connie. They both sat up, unable to hold a look as Casey walked in._

_''Charlie...oh hi Connie, it's nice to see you...here...again.''_

_She stopped, looking at the bowl, which had skittered across the room when Charlie slipped, the popcorn all over the floor, and the popcorn that had nested in Connie's hair._

_''Do I want to know?'' she asked._

_That seemed to break the ice for the two teens as they both grinned and shook their heads._

_''I was actually just leaving, Ms. Conway.''_

_Connie stood up, and gently swiped at the food in her hair. Charlie stood as well._

_''Oh, I get it. You make the mess, then leave me to clean it up.''_

_''Yep.'' she stuck her tongue out at him. ''Later Spaz.''_

_''See you Cons.''_

_Connie called a goodbye to Casey, and left the small apartment, making her way back home, her mind alive with many thoughts, her heart with many feelings._

_

* * *

_''Awww.'' Tammy cooed.

Connie laughed and stood up, stretching. ''Want something to drink? I'm going into the kitchen.''

''Can you bring me some water?''

Connie nodded and walked into the kitchen, searching the cupboards for the glasses.

''So, when do you officially start dating Charlie?'' Tammy called out, absentmindedly stroking her tummy.

''You'll have to wait and see.'' Connie called, as she poured some soda into her glass. She held Tammy's under the cold water, then searched the fridge for ice cubes. ''How much longer?''

''About a month.'' Tammy said, both woman referring to the baby. ''This one's a kicker. Fulton is so sure it's going to be a boy.''

Connie carefully walked back into the living room, and handed Tammy her water. ''You guys don't know?''

''Nah, I wanted it to be a surprise. However, if it is a boy, I will accuse Fulton of asking the doctor when I wasn't around.''

Connie laughed and sat back down on her chair. ''Every father-to-be assumes it will be a boy. That's what they all want.''

Tammy nodded in agreement. ''So, back to your story.''

''Well things got pretty weird between Charlie and I after that night. We both realized that something had changed. Then we did the unthinkable.''

''Which was?''

''We started to date again.''

* * *

_Connie walked into the common room and plopped down on the couch. Another disastrous date, she was really good at picking winners._

_''Another great date?'' Charlie asked._

_Connie looked up as Charlie and Adam walked into the common room._

_''Where were you?''_

_''On a double date.'' Adam muttered, glaring at Charlie. _

_He just rolled his eyes. ''Adam can't admit to having fun. He probably doesn't even know what it is.''_

_Adam scoffed and headed upstairs. Charlie plopped down next to Connie._

_''What was this one like?'' she asked._

_''Mine was perfect. All she wanted to do was head back to her room.'' Charlie flashed a grin to which Connie rolled her eyes. ''Adam's was a little crazy.''_

_''How so?''_

_''She was obsessed with him. She knew his favorite band, color, drink, actor, actress, and where he goes after every game.''_

_''Wow...that's...that doesn't even warrant a response other then wow.'' _

_Charlie chuckled. ''Yea, well, Banksie was mighty uncomfortable. He made up some story and we had to bail.''_

_He sighed and threw an arm around her. ''Now, your sob story.''_

_''He was actually an ok guy.'' Connie said, as she snuggled closer to him. ''He picked me up right at seven, held door open to me.''_

_Now, she lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as the confusing feelings swarmed around her, the feelings she got whenever in close proximity with her best friend._

_''Then what happened?''_

_''We got to the restaurant, and we started talking about hockey. Then he goes on and on and on and on-''_

_''And on and on and on and on?'' Charlie added._

_''About how talented he is and how I need to come to one of his games to cheer him on. Then before we could even order our food, he leaned over and kissed me!''_

_Charlie stiffened at this knowledge, hating the thought of someone kissing her...someone what wasn't him._

_''So, I pushed him away and demanded what that was and he was all ''Well, I just felt this connection'' then he leaned forward and tried to grin suggestively ''Wanna go back to my room?'''_

_''Tell me you kicked him where the sun don't shine.'' Charlie said._

_''Nope, I slapped him though. Then I stood and walked out and ended up here.'' she sighed. ''Why can't it be easy?''_

_''What be easy?'' he asked._

_She lifted her head off his shoulder and sighed, turning to face him. ''Why can't you meet someone who's sweet and caring and funny. Someone who gets you, who understands you. Someone like-''_

_''Your best friend.'' he whispered._

_She froze and looked into his eyes. ''Yea.'' she whispered. ''Someone like that.''_

_''He's sitting right next to you, Cons.'' he searched her eyes, looking for a sign that she wanted this._

_What he saw there must have pleased him, because he leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss._

* * *

Tammy sighed dreamily. ''Aww, who knew Charlie could be so sweet. So, what happened next?''

Before Connie could answer, they heard the front door open and someone calling out Tammy's name. Tammy smiled.

''In here Fult.''

Fulton Reed walked into the living room freezing at the sight of Connie.

''Hey Fult.'' she said, standing up to hug her old friend.

''Hey Cons. What's up?''

He walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek softly.

''Just telling Tammy here all about Charlie and I.''

''Wanna sit and listen sweetie?'' Tammy asked.

''Nah, I lived through it.'' he kissed her softly. ''I'm going to go make dinner. Connie staying?''

''If she wants.'' Tammy said.

''Nah, I should head home.''

''Oh no you don't. I need to hear the rest of this story.'' Tammy growled. ''Sit.''

Connie smiled and sat back down while Fulton disappeared into the kitchen. ''So, where did I leave off?''

''He kissed you. Then what happened.''

''Well...''

* * *

AN- Wanna find out what happens? Read the next chapter! Hee hee, I'm positively evil!


	4. Chapter 4

AN-Continues Connie's flashbacks.

If you happen to recognize things from a certain teen drama starring the same actor who starred in all three movies on which this fic is based...you're not crazy, I did borrow a few ideas from it.

* * *

_When Charlie finally pulled away, neither of them really wanted him to. Connie's eyes remained close, afraid if she opened them, it would all be a dream. A very good dream. _

_''Connie.'' his voice was hesitant, afraid of her reaction. _

_She blinked twice before finally leaving her eyes open and staring at him. ''Hey.''_

_He grinned softly, nervously. ''Hey.''_

_She smiled at him...then heard footsteps. Panicking, she quickly scooted farther down the couch, away from him. Guy stepped downstairs and smiled. _

_''Hey guys, what's up?'' he asked._

_''Nothing!'' Connie exclaimed quickly. _

_Charlie grinned rather uneasily. ''Nothing at all.''_

_Guy looked between the two, a puzzled expression on his face. ''Right. Well uh, how was the blind date?''_

_''Good for me, bad for Banksie.''_

_''How so?''_

_''Well, if you can believe this-'' Charlie began._

_''She was obsessed with him!'' Connie interrupted. ''She knew like everything about him. Isn't that hilarious? I need to go. Bye.'' _

_She stood quickly and walked, well rather ran, upstairs._

_

* * *

_''Wow, that must have been...''

''Awkward? Trust me, Tammy, it was.'' Connie sighed. ''I felt so guilty seeing him, after just kissing one of his best friends.''

''So, what happened next?''

''Well, I ran upstairs and talked to Julie all about it. She wasn't much help, too busy thinking about Adam. Apparently, the disastrous date led him to finally ask Julie out.''

Tammy grinned. ''Aw, I have no idea who she is, but good for her.''

''She came onto the team after you left. You'd like her.''

''Ok back to the story.'' Tammy reminded her.

* * *

_Connie saw Charlie standing at his locker down the hallway. She had to talk to him. Julie, standing next to her, patted her arm. _

_''Just walk over there and talk to him. It's easy.''_

_Connie took a deep breath and walked over to him. He noticed her standing there and tried to smile. _

_''Hey Cons.''_

_''Hey Spaz.''_

_He chuckled. ''What can I help you with?''_

_''Charlie...about the other night...look, I was feeling really down about my date and I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry if I sent the wrong signals, I just-''_

_''Seemed pretty into it.'' he remarked. _

_She groaned. ''Charlie, please, it shouldn't have happened and I am sorry it did.''_

_He just nodded. ''Fine, it shouldn't have happened, so let's just pretend it didn't.'' he held out a hand. ''Friends?''_

_She took it and nodded. ''Friends. See you later Spaz.''_

_''Later Cons.''_

_

* * *

_''You are an idiot.'' Tammy muttered. ''No offense.''

Connie laughed. ''Believe me, I know. I really hurt him with the whole rejection thing, but I was confused. Kissing him felt so right.''

''How is that confusing?''

''He was my best friend. Kissing your best friend is not supposed to feel unbelievably right.''

Tammy nodded. ''True.''

''After our conversation, I was hoping to stay away from him for a while. Of course, the universe had other plans.''

* * *

_''Alright class, today we're starting a new project.''_

_The class groaned, Connie, Julie, and Charlie among them. They were in Econ and Mr. Jones was announcing their newest project._

_''You will all pick partners out of this hat. I will give you each a role to play, like in a movie, and you must balance your budget, with your significant other. Now, does that sound like fun?''_

_''As much fun as a root canal.'' Charlie muttered, causing Connie and Julie to grin at his remark._

_''What was that, Mr. Conway?''_

_''Uh, nothing sir, nothing at all.'' he responded. _

_''Well Mr. Conway, since you seem so thrilled for this project, I will let you pick first.'' he held the hat out for Charlie. He reached his hand in and pulled a piece of paper._

_''Connie Moreau.'' he read._

_''Alright, Ms. Moreau, or should I say, Mrs. Conway.'' he chuckled at his own joke."You are a journalist for a local paper and Mr. Conway, you work as a chef in the local restaurant. You have one child, age five and are expecting another.'' _

_He handed Connie the folder and paper work he had written. Julie tried to hide a smile, while Charlie just waved at her._

_''Great.'' Connie muttered under her breath. ''Absolutely great.''_

_

* * *

__Connie exited class and waited for Charlie to catch up to her. ''Alright Spaz, come over to my house tonight and we will start. We should spend some weekend time going over it too.''_

_''No worries Cons. With your brains and my creativeness, we should be able to ace this project.''_

_''Right.'' she sighed. ''I'll see you later, Spaz.''_

_''Bye Cons.''_

_

* * *

_Tammy laughed. ''Wow, that's hilarious. How much time did you actually spend with him during the weekend.

''The whole weekend.'' Connie said, smiling softly.

''What do you mean?''

Connie glanced at the clock. ''Ok, just let me tell you about the weekend, and then I have to go. Julie is staying at my house, and I don't want her there alone the whole time.''

''Alright, hurry up.'' Tammy said, waving her hand.

Before Connie could, Fulton walked in, carrying two plates of spaghetti. He handed one to his wife and the other to Connie.

''While you're talking, eat.'' he said.

Connie smiled at him and thanked him. She took a bite and her eyes widened. ''That's amazing.''

Fulton grinned. ''Thanks.''

* * *

_Connie arrived home just as her family was packing up the van._

_''What's going on?'' she asked._

_''Your Aunt is selling her cabin and she invited us up there for one last time.'' her mom, Sarah, said._

_''But, I have a project this weekend. Charlie is coming over to work on it.''_

_''Well, invite him along, there's room.'' her older brother, Jason said, as he lifted one of his suitcases into the trunk._

_Her other brother, Carter and her father were bringing the rest of the suitcases from the house. Connie groaned and walked inside, picking up the phone and dialing his number._

_''Hello?'' of course he had to answer._

_''Charlie? It's me. Look my family is going away for the weekend, and I'm inviting you along, so we can work on our project.''_

_There was silence on the other end and Connie hoped he'd hung up. _

_''My mom said it was fine, I'll be over in ten minutes.''_

_''Great. Bye.''_

_She hung up and groaned, running a hand through her hair. _

_''What's wrong?'' Carter asked, coming into the kitchen. _

_He was younger than Jason, but still older than her. Carter was the one she was closest to._

_''Isn't Charlie your best friend?'' _

_''Yes. At least, I wish he still was.''_

_''What's that mean?'' he asked._

_'''It means, everything changes.Your best friend never stays your best friend.''_

_He gave a look that read I'm very confused, please explain. She just shook her head. ''Forget it.''_

_

* * *

__The car ride was awkward. The van seated seven, but of course, Jason needed the whole middle area for him and his TV, therefore Carter, Connie, and Charlie were all crammed in the back, Connie in the middle._

_She tried not to touch him, and for the record, he tried not to touch her. Carter noticed their stranger behavior, but said nothing. Just observed. _

_They finally arrived at the cabin, and Connie climbed out immediately. After greeting her Aunt, she took her bags to her room. The best part of being the only girl in the family, was that she didn't have to share a room. Jason and Carter usually did. This year, however, Jason took the couch in the living room, so Carter was stuck with Charlie._

_Connie knocked on their door. ''Spaz, we need to work on the project.''_

_Charlie opened the door and grinned. ''Sure thing. Can we see the town first though? I'm interested.''_

_Connie sighed and reluctantly agreed. Together, they headed into town._

_

* * *

__''What's there to do for fun around here?'' he asked._

_They were walking down Main Street. Connie shrugged. ''There's a pool hall. A lot of local teens hang around there.''_

_''Show me.'' he said._

_She led him to the pool hall and they walked inside. Someone screamed Connie's name and, before she knew it, two arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a hug._

_''Hi Ally.'' _

_Ally was a small girl, with long blonde hair and a total preppie, from the look of her clothes._

_''Connie, we haven't seen you in ages, girlfriend!'' Ally exclaimed. ''Where have you...oh...who's your friend?''_

_Connie didn't like the way Ally was eying Charlie. ''This is Charlie Conway, my best friend. Charlie, this is Ally Simpson, she lives up here.''_

_He grinned. ''Hey Ally, a pleasure to meet you.''_

_She giggled. ''You too. Have you ever played pool, Charlie?''_

_''A little. I'm pretty good at it.''_

_''Wanna show me how? I've lived here my whole life and I have never learned to play pool properly.''_

_She doesn't waste anytime, Connie thought, as Ally led Charlie to the nearest pool table._

_

* * *

__She checked her watch for the hundredth time. Charlie was still ''teaching'' Ally to play pool. The fact that she rubbed against each time she hit a ball, really seemed to help._

_She wasn't jealous. Really she wasn't. She just knew Ally was such a flirt. She didn't care about Charlie at all. Not the way Connie did. Finally, the lesson was done. Charlie seemed to realize how late it had gotten as well. He bid Ally goodbye and motioned for Connie to follow him._

_''Bye Charlie, bye Connie! Come back soon.''_

_Charlie chuckled as they stepped out into the night air. ''She's a riot.''_

_''Oh yeah. And a total slut.'' Connie snapped._

_''What?''_

_''Charlie, she flirts with anything on two legs. The only reason I talk to her, is because my aunt is friends with her mom. Please, do not waste your time on her.''_

_The walk from town to the cabin wasn't too long and they were now in the backyard. _

_''You're jealous.'' Charlie stated._

_''Am not.'' she scoffed._

_Charlie gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. ''Now, tell me you're not jealous.''_

_She looked into his eyes and she couldn't lie. ''I'm jealous. Charlie, I don't want you anywhere near her.''_

_''That's not your call. I believe you were the one who said the kiss was a mistake. You cannot have it both ways.''_

_''Fine!'' she exclaimed. ''It wasn't a mistake. Kissing you felt more right than anything I've ever done, and all I can ever think about is kissing you again! Are you happy now, Charlie, you know my deep, dark, se-''_

_He was kissing her, more passionately than before. It was hungry, needy. She kissed him back, just as passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Someone coughed and he, very reluctantly, pulled away from her. Connie turned and saw her mother staring at them, surprised._

_''Um the guys need help moving some boxes, Charlie.'' she said, her tone hinting that this wasn't a request, but an order._

_''Of course, Mrs. Moreau.'' his eye caught Connie's for a second, before heading inside._

_''Mom, please, leave it alone.'' Connie said._

_''Sweetie, are you and Charlie?''_

_''No, I don't know! Everything has been so complicated since he kissed me.'' Connie moaned. ''I just want things back to the way they were.''_

_''Do you? Because that was a pretty...passionate kiss. Are you sure you don't want him?'' Sarah asked._

_Connie sighed and went to hug her mother. ''What do I do mom?''_

_''Listen to your heart. That always works.''_

_

* * *

__Connie walked back inside the house, and into the kitchen. She needed something to drink, preferably something strong. However, her age hindered her from getting the drink she desired._

_Carter was already in the kitchen, making a sandwich. ''Hey. Want one?''_

_She shook her head, and pulled herself onto the counter, her head resting against a cupboard._

_''So, what's going on with you and Charlie?''_

_She closed her eyes. ''Is it that obvious?''_

_''A little. Come on, sis, out with it.''_

_''He kissed me. And I cannot stop thinking about him.'' she whispered._

_''What are you going to do?'' he asked._

_''Forget about him? It's the only thing I can do. Guy is one of his best friends, for us to be together...it would ruin everything. The team, their friendship, our friendship.''_

_''Look, Connie, there is only one question you have to ask yourself. Do you love him?''_

_Connie shrugged. ''I don't know.''_

_

* * *

__Later that night, Connie was looking through one of the many boxes her Aunt had left out. Inside were reminders of her younger days visiting the cabin. _

_''What's that?'' Charlie asked._

_She looked up and saw him standing over her. ''Mementos.''_

_He sat down next to her. ''Fun. Care to share?''_

_''My old pajamas, a few pictures I drew. I think that's a duck.'' she held it out for him. _

_He took it from her and grinned. ''How old were you?''_

_''Probably ten.'' she looked over his shoulder at it. ''I thinks it's kickass.''_

_He chuckle and picked up a handful of pictures. ''All of you and Guy.''_

_''Yeah, we brought him up here a couple times. My Aunt thought we were adorable.''_

_''Yeah. Absolutely adorable.'' he placed the pictures back in the box and stood up. ''Anyway, everyone's watching a movie in the living room. They told me to come get you.''_

_Connie watched him walk out and then looked at the pictures. Why did everything have to be so complicated?_

_

* * *

__She walked into the living room, noticing his absence immediately._

_''Where did Charlie go?'' she asked._

_''Outside. He said he wanted some air, or something.'' Jason called, his eyes glued on the TV._

_''I think I'll go make sure he doesn't freeze.'' she said, though no one was paying attention. _

_She made her way to the back door, and carefully slipped outside. She spotted Charlie, sitting in front of a roaring fire. She walked over to him._

_''Aren't you freezing?'' she asked him._

_He shook his head. ''The fire keeps me warm. Are you cold?''_

_''A little.'' Could he hear her teeth chattering? _

_''You should have brought a coat.'' he remarked._

_She glared at him, and he grinned, shrugging his own coat off his shoulders. ''Here.''_

_She put it on quickly. It was still warm. ''Won't you be cold?''_

_''I'm fine, Cons. Why aren't you watching the movie?''_

_''Why aren't you?'' she asked, quickly._

_''Didn't feel like it.'' he said._

_She watched him carefully. ''What's going on here, Charlie?''_

_''A couple of kisses.'' he replied. ''No big deal.''_

_''Oh.'' she was hurt. ''That's all it is to you?''_

_''Connie...I have no clue what's going on.'' he turned to look at her. ''But are you honestly ready to find out?''_

_''What does that mean?'' she demanded._

_''Guy! Are you over him? Truly over him. Because, I will not try and start something with you, that you don't have the guts to finish.''_

_She closed her eyes, thinking, knowing her response could make or break them._

_''I don't know what's going on Charlie. All I know is that...I cannot stop thinking about you. Or our kisses.'' she turned towards him, looking straight into his eyes. ''I'm over him, Charlie. I'm ready for this.''_

_And on that note, she leaned forward and captured his lips into a slow kiss. His hands slowly moved up to cup her cheeks, and she placed one hand on his shoulder._

_They broke apart slowly and stared at each other. _

_''Hey.'' Charlie said, afraid of her response. Would she push him away? Regret it?_

_''Hey.'' she smiled at him, and leaned forward to kiss him again._

_

* * *

_Tammy smiled. ''Wow. No wonder you decided to date him. Sounds like he's a great kisser.''

Connie smiled. ''Yea. He is.'' she sighed. ''I hate to break this conversation up, but I need to go.''

Connie stood up, and shook her head when Tammy tried to as well. ''Promise me you'll come back tomorrow.''

''I promise.'' She gave Tammy an awkward hug, and called out to Fulton.

''Later Fult.''

''Bye Cons, see you tomorrow.''

Once Connie was gone, he walked into the living room. ''So, I saw Portman today.''

''That's great.'' Tammy said.

''Yea. I kinda told him he could stay here for the reunion. Is that ok?''

''Of course it is, sweetheart. This is your home too. When will he be here?'' she asked.

Her answer was the doorbell chime. Fulton grinned. ''Right now.''

He went to open the door, and was surprised to see Mandy standing outside.

''Thank God! I forgot my key, thought I was going to have to stand out there forever.''

''What a shame.'' Fulton remarked.

Mandy grinned and walked inside, to where her sister was sitting in the living room.

''I don't think you're Fulton's friend.'' Tammy joked.

''Aw, Fult's having a friend over? Good for him.'' Mandy cooed.

''What's in the bag?'' Tammy asked.

Mandy looked down at the shopping bag on her arm. ''Oh, I almost forgot.'' she pulled out a small blue outfit. ''It's for the baby! I saw it today and thought, it was sooooooooo adorable!''

Tammy smiled. ''Thanks sis.''

''Of course. So, do you want anything? Need anything? I am here to serve you!'' Mandy exclaimed, sitting down next to her.

''I'm fine, thanks.''

The heard the doorbell ring again and Fulton answered it. They heard laughter and Tammy smiled. ''That must be Fult's friend.''

''Is he cute? Single? Sexy?'' Mandy asked.

''I don't know.'' Tammy said. ''Can you do me a favor though and go get me some water?''

'''I see what you're doing. But fine.'' Mandy stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Fulton led Dean inside his home and into the living room.

''Portman, this is my wife, Tammy Reed.''

''Ah, the crazy lady who married you.'' he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. ''It's a pleasure.''

''Same here.'' Tammy smiled. ''I heard a lot about you.''

''Alright, I got you ice water.'' they heard Mandy say.

Fulton turned Dean around. ''And this is my sister-in-law-''

''Mandy.'' Dean whispered.

Mandy froze and nearly dropped the glass of water.

''Dean.'' she whispered.

* * *

AN- Stay tuned for the next chapter!!


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Welcome back to As We Meet Again. I love this fic, and I am so glad everyone else does too.

P. S. I probably won't be bringing in the rest of the Ducks until the actual reunion part itself. Don't get me wrong, I love them, it's just all this stuff focuses on the ones I'm writing about now.

Moshimoro6785- Connie and Charlie were juniors when they first get together and Linda is two years older than Charlie, and away at college. Hope that helps!

P.P.S. Happy Fourth of July to anyone reading it today.

* * *

Dean and Mandy couldn't stop staring at each other. Fulton coughed, trying to get their attention. Tammy grinned.

''You guys know each other. This should be interesting.''

''Uh, sweetie, don't you think you should get some sleep?'' Fulton asked.

''Hell no! I want to see what happens next.''

''What are you doing here?'' Dean asked Mandy.

''I'm visiting my sister.'' Mandy replied. ''Duh.''

''How do you guys know each other?!'' Tammy wailed.

Mandy rolled her eyes. ''Remember a year ago, when I had to go to Chicago for work?''

Tammy nodded. ''Yes, you told me about...'' her eyes grew wide. ''He's that guy!?''

Dean smirked. ''Told her all about me, did ya?''

''Yep. Beginning with what an ass you are and ending with the whole, you ditching me in the hotel.''

''I don't think I want to hear this.'' Fulton muttered.

''Hey, I didn't ditch you. I told you I had to leave early.'' Dean defended himself.

''You could have woke me up to say goodbye. Here I am thinking we had something special.''

Dean sighed. ''We did.''

''Yeah right.''

''Ok that's it both of you! What the hell happened between you. I want both your sides!''

''Tammy, aren't you tired?'' Fulton asked.

She glared at him, and he backed down, sitting next to her. ''Who wants to go first?''

''I will.'' Mandy said.

''You may as well tell the whole thing.'' Dean said.

* * *

_Mandy stepped off the train, her suitcase trailing behind her. She entered the station and looked for the sign that should have her name on it. She looked around and finally spotted it. She walked over to an elderly man, who took her suitcase and led her towards a sleek, black limo. She climbed into the back. _

_''Our first stop is the hotel, Ms. Duncan.'' _

_She nodded and looked out the window, taking in the sights. They finally arrived at the hotel, and she checked in. She took the elevator to the fourth floor and found her room. As she began to unpack, her cell phone rang. _

_''Hello?'' _

_''Mandy? It's Tricia.'' _

_Tricia was her boss. Mandy worked at Chat, one of the most popular magazines among teens. She had traveled to Chicago, because they were hoping to buy a smaller magazine company and have two publishing offices. _

_''Hey Trish, what's up?'' _

_''We need to meet up and talk about the new issue. We have a meeting later tonight with Mr. Grayson to discuss buying the company. My limo is waiting outside for you.'' _

_Tricia hung up quickly and Mandy grabbed her room key and was out the door, taking the elevator downstairs and out to the limo. She climbed in and smiled at Tricia. _

_''So, where are we going?'' _

_''Somewhere we can get something to eat.'' Tricia replied. _

_Mandy looked out the window, hoping to spot a nice place. She eyed a little Italian restaurant. _

_''How about there?'' she asked. _

_Tricia shrugged and waved at the driver to pull over. They got out and walked in. It was a charming place, a real family oriented feeling when you walked inside. They were seated quickly, and given menus. _

_''I haven't had Italian in ages.'' Tricia said. ''Goes straight to my thighs.'' _

_''You're fine.'' Mandy said. _

_The waiter walked over to them and asked for their orders. Mandy ordered a spaghetti dish. So did Tricia. _

_''I'd like without the sauce please, just noodles.'' Tricia stated. _

_The waiter gave her a strange look, and took their menus. _

_''Anyway, we need to convince Mr. Grayson to sell to us. His magazine is going under, and whatever profits he received, we might be able to get in on.'' _

_Mandy just nodded and took a sip of her ice water. The waiter came back with their dinners and placed them on the table. Mandy dug into hers, while Tricia looked down in disgust. _

_''Uh, I believe I asked for it, without sauce.'' she said. _

_The waiter shrugged. ''Boss's orders.'' _

_''I'd like to see your boss.'' she snapped. _

_''Trish, let it go.'' Mandy muttered. _

_''No, I will not. When I ask for something, I'd like my order to be respected.'' _

_''Is there a problem, ladies?'' _

_Mandy looked up when she heard the strong voice and nearly froze. The boss was a very young, very attractive man. _

_''Yes, I specifically asked for no sauce. Yet there is sauce on my plate.'' _

_''I'm sorry, ma'am. I figured you were joking. No one ever asks for spaghetti without sauce.'' _

_''Well, I was not. I'm not paying for this.'' Tricia declared. _

_''No, you're not. In fact, I insist you order a round of drinks, on the house. For you and your friend.'' he smiled at Mandy. _

_''Only if you give your name.'' Mandy said. _

_He grinned at her. ''Dean Portman.'' _

_''Mandy Duncan.'' _

_''It's a pleasure. I'll go get your free drinks.'' _

_He left to go to the bar and Tricia leaned in. ''He's yummy. Want be to get lost for a while?'' _

_''What? Tricia, what are you talking about?'' _

_''Please, I saw the way you were eyeing him. You want him.'' Tricia grinned. ''I can handle Mr. Grayson myself. You, you just get some.'' _

_''Thanks Tricia.'' Mandy said, dryly. ''But, sleeping with someone I don't know, not on my list of things to do..'' _

_''You can get to know him, Mandy.'' _

_''Trish-'' _

_''If you do not sleep with him, I will fire you.'' _

_Dean arrived with their drinks and Tricia faked a yawn. ''I hate to be a party-pooper, but I am tired. I insist that you have my drink, Dean.'' _

_She smiled, winked at Mandy and stood up, leaving the restaurant. Dean turned to Mandy. ''So, a drink?'' _

_''Sorry, I don't drink with guys I don't know.'' she stood up. _

_He sat down in Tricia's empty chair. ''Then, we can get to know each other. I grew up in Chicago.'' _

_She regarded him closely and sat down. ''Minnesota.'' _

_''You know, I lived in Minnesota for a while, but I never met you.'' _

_''It's a big state.'' she commented. _

_He smirked. ''True. I think you're very pretty.'' _

_''That's not creepy.'' she said, with a smile. _

_''Do you think I'm attractive?'' he asked. _

_''I suppose.'' she never thought it could be so comfortable to flirt with a strange man she just met. But it was. _

_''How about we drink, and I walk you back to your hotel room? I won't try to stay. I just want to make sure you get to you room okay?'' _

* * *

Tammy smiled at Dean. ''You seemed nice...creepy...but nice.''

He grinned. ''I had to convince your little sister of that. Took me a few drinks.''

''You got her drunk?'' Fulton demanded.

''I was a little tipsy.'' Mandy recalled. ''But, he did walk be back to my room. And he didn't try to work his way in.''

''Good.'' Fulton said.

''Yeah, I kissed him and dragged him inside instead.''

Tammy laughed, Dean grinned, and Fulton looked nauseous.

''Don't do that Fult. We spent the whole night talking.''

* * *

_Dean glanced out the window. ''The sun's coming up.'' _

_They were sitting on her bed, fully clothed. ''Really? I don't think I ever spent the whole night just talking to someone.'' _

_Dean chuckled. ''I'm glad we did. You're very pretty in the morning.'' _

_''Nice try.'' she smirked. ''But I am not sleeping with you.'' _

_''I'm not trying. What are you doing today?'' _

_''Why?'' _

_''I want to spend the whole day with you. I want to show you Chicago.'' _

_She bit her lip. ''I have to work...but I suppose I could play hooky.'' _

_He grinned and leaned over to kiss her. It was the first time he did so. She wrapped an arm around his neck and eagerly kissed him back. They pulled apart slowly. _

_''Better make your phone call.'' _

_Mandy grinned. _

* * *

''We spent the whole day in Chicago.'' Mandy said. ''He treated me to lunch.''

Dean smiled. ''Well, it was one of the best days of my life.''

''We spent the whole week together. Then...on the last day.''

* * *

_Dean lay on Mandy's bed, waiting for her to get out of the bathroom. He was escorting her to some big party her magazine was throwing. He even wore a tux for her. He looked up when the door opened and his mouth fell open. _

_She was wearing a long, red gown that hugged her body in all the right places. She had her hair pulled up in a bun and she was smiling at him. _

_''Well...how do I look?'' _

_He stood up and walked over, wrapping his arm around her waist. ''You look incredibly sexy.'' he leaned down to nibble on her neck. ''Now, take it off.'' _

_She laughed and swatted him away. ''Dean, I have to make an appearance.'' _

_''Dee, we have had an incredible week together. I want to spend our last night with you.'' he whispered. ''With only you.'' _

_He nibbled her neck again and she moaned softly. ''I just bought this dress...'' _

_''Wear it another time.'' he compromised, as his hand found the zipper. _

_She kissed him, and quickly undid his tie. He grinned against her mouth as they fell onto the bed. _

_''Wait, Dee.'' _

_She froze and looked down on him. ''Don't you dare tell me you can't.'' _

_''No, I just...I need to get up early tomorrow...for work.'' he grinned sheepishly. _

_''Don't worry. You'll sleep very good tonight.'' and she kissed him again. _

* * *

''And when I woke up, he was gone. No note, no nothing.'' Mandy sighed. ''I never thought I'd see you again.''

Tammy glared a Dean. ''I liked you until the end of the story.''

''I'm sorry Dee.'' Dean sighed. ''You just don't understand.''

''You're right. And I don't want to.'' she shook her head. ''Goodnight everyone.''

Fulton helped Tammy off the couch as Mandy went upstairs. ''Goodnight Portman.''

''Goodnight.'' Tammy said, giving him a small smile. He knew she wouldn't hold this against him.

''Night you guys.''

* * *

Dean had a hard time falling asleep that night. He decided a nice, warm glass of milk should do the trick. He tiptoed quietly downstairs and into the kitchen. Of course, as he flipped on the light switch, he heard a gasp.

''Hello Mandy.'' he greeted.

''Dean.''

She was standing by the fridge, looking for a glass of milk as well. He grinned. ''Couldn't sleep?''

''Nope. Too many sad memories.''

He sighed. ''This is probably gonna sound like a load of bull-''

''Not surprised.'' she remarked, grinning.

''Dee, I don't really believe in love at first sight. It took me a year to say it to my ex-girlfriend...but that week? Everything I felt? God, Dee, I fell hard for you.'' he sighed again. ''I woke up with you in my arms and I thought wow, she's amazing. I never wanted to leave. But, then the fear took over. How could it work? What if we tried and it didn't? I'd already lost someone close to me, I didn't want to lose you too.''

She smiled softly. ''You're right, that does sound like a load of bull.''

He closed his eyes, pained. They shot open when he felt her hand on his cheek.

''But, then again, everything you say usually does.'' she grinned to let him know she was joking. ''Dean, I don't want to get hurt again. I felt something that week too. Something I never forgot.''

''Then, let's just take it slow.'' he said, and kissed her.

She kissed him back slowly, savoring the feelings that washed over her.

They broke apart reluctantly and she smiled. ''I should get some sleep.''

''Same here. Night Dee.''

''Night Dean.'' she kissed him once more.

Then, with a small smile, she headed back upstairs, while Dean grinned broadly. A light cough brought him back to reality and he saw Fulton standing there, his arms crossed.

''How much of that did you hear?'' Dean asked.

''Enough to warn you not to hurt her again. She's like a sister to me.''

Dean grinned. ''Fine, I don't plan on it. Goodnight Fulton.''

''Yeah, yeah.'' Fulton said, as Dean left the kitchen.

He snapped the lights off and headed to bed. The second he was lying on his comfortable sheets, Tammy poked him.

''Well?''

He sighed and reached for the side table. ''You were right. They kissed. I think they even got back together.''

He pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to his wife, who grinned. ''What did we learn?''

''Never underestimate you.'' Fulton sighed.

''That's right, sweetie.'' she kissed his cheek.

* * *

AN- Yay, chapter 5 is up.


	6. Chapter 6

AN- This starts right after chapter 4. So as Mandy was explaining how she knew Dean, Connie has been walking and arriving at home. It is Julie's flashbacks now!

* * *

Connie crept silently into her house. She hadn't meant to stay at Tammy's so late, but with the trip down memory lane...she didn't really want to leave. She tiptoed up the steps and into her room. She closed the door behind her and went to sit on the bed, finally aware that someone else was already there.

''Hey Connie.'' Julie whispered.

Connie gasped and her hand flew to her chest. She breathed heavily. ''Don't do that.''

Julie hid a smile. ''Sorry. Where have you been?''

''I was catching up with Tammy Duncan, an old friend. She was on the team before you.''

Connie sat down next to Julie.

''That's nice.'' Julie said.

''Yep. Where's Chloe?''

''Asleep. Your parents love her. Especially when she tried negotiating her bedtime.''

''So, the circumstances? Care to explain what they are?'' Connie asked.

Julie sighed and sank down onto the bed. ''It's kind of a long story.''

''I want to know.'' Connie said.

Julie nodded. ''Well, as you know, Adam and I started dating not long before you and Charlie.''

Connie nodded her head. She knew.

''I loved him so much, you know? I felt that I finally found someone.'' she sighed. ''Maybe even the one.''

''So, what happened?''

''Dinner.''

* * *

_Julie sat in the Banks home, in their elegant dining hall. Adam sat next to her. They were having dinner with his family, something she wasn't too fond of. _

_''So, Julia, where did you say you were attending college?'' Cindy Banks asked. _

_''New York University.'' Julie replied. _

_''That's a good school. Have you chosen your major yet?'' Phillip Banks asked. _

_''I have actually. The career of nursing has taken my interest.'' _

_Adam smiled proudly. ''She's great with kids.'' _

_His parents shared a look, that Julie found...very uncomfortable. _

_''Adam.'' Phillip smiled. ''Can you come help your mother and I with something in the kitchen.'' _

_Adam had a puzzled look. ''Uh sure.'' _

_He smiled at Julie and squeezed her hand, before getting up to follow his parents. Now, Julie knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but the look Cindy had given her before walking into the kitchen, it bothered her. So, she stood up quietly and followed them. _

_She stood outside the kitchen door and listened quietly. _

_''Adam, how much longer are you going to hang out with her?'' Cindy demanded. _

_''I love her.'' Adam said. ''I'm going to be with her, hopefully for the rest of my life.'' _

_Julie smiled, though Phillip's words drove that smile off her face. _

_''Marriage? You're 18, you're too young.'' _

_''Sweetie, you should go to school and find a nice girl, someone who comes from a good family.'' Cindy insisted. _

_''Julie comes from an amazing family, and her parents approve of us.'' _

_''Well of course, you have money don't you?'' that was Phillip's condescending voice. _

_Adam scoffed. ''I love her and I don't care that you guys say. We're going to be together.'' _

_''If you continue this rebellion, we're cutting you off.'' Phillip said. _

_''Meaning the college you want to attend? The future you want? Over.'' Cindy said. _

_Julie closed her eyes. She heard enough. She walked back to the table and sat down, waiting for the family to come back. _

* * *

''I knew his parents were jerks, but wow.'' Connie said. ''Adam stuck up for you though.''

''Yeah, I just felt bad that he was.'' Julie said. ''He shouldn't be cut off.''

''So, what did you do?''

''The only thing I could do.''

* * *

_Julie and Adam walked back to the dorms hand in hand. _

_''You've been quiet since we left? Everything ok?'' Adam asked. _

_Julie shrugged. ''Sure. Just thinking.'' _

_''About?'' _

_''College. I'm going to New York, Adam. You'll be with Charlie, in California. That's millions of miles apart.'' _

_''So what.'' he replied. ''You seemed ready to do this a week ago.'' _

_''The more I think about it, the more I know that it isn't fair to us. We both need to have room to meet someone else.'' her own words sounded false, even to her. _

_Adam stopped them both, looking into her eyes. ''Why are you doing this?'' _

_''Adam, you're going to be this young, hot-shot player. You don't need to have a girlfriend waiting for you.'' she smiled tearfully. ''You'll be a hit.'' _

_''Julie-'' _

_''It has to be over, Adam. Please, accept it.'' _

_''No.'' she hated how stubborn he was. ''I love you!'' _

_''I love you too.'' she kissed his cheek softly. ''That's why I have to do this.'' _

_And she ran back to the dorms, leaving him standing there, shocked. _

* * *

''Aw, Jules.'' Connie said, wrapping an arm around her friend.

''It had to be done. He deserved the future he wanted. I wasn't going to stop that.''

''You know, you are just as stubborn as he is.''

Julie laughed. ''Yeah, I know. Well, you know what happened next.''

''Tell me anyway, I'm in the mood for a story.''

* * *

_Julie and Connie had been living in New York for a few weeks now. They decided to check out a nearby club one of their classmate told them about. _

_Connie went to get drinks, while Julie started dancing. She was in the arms of some guy, when someone tapped his shoulder and a familiar voice asked to cut in. _

_''Dean Portman?'' Julie asked. _

_Dean grinned. ''Hey Cat-Lady. What's up?'' _

_''I didn't know you came to New York.'' _

_''Good business school. I want to open my own restaurant.'' he grinned. ''You look really good.'' _

_She was wearing a short skirt and revealing tank top. She blushed. ''Thanks.'' _

_The music sped up, and soon they were having a ball dancing around the club. Connie spotted them from the bar and grinned, ordering another drink for Dean. _

_''I cannot believe this place serve us.'' Julie said, as she led Dean to the bar. _

_''It's a college club.'' he explained. _

_Connie met them with their drinks and the three found a table. _

_''How've ya been Dean?'' Connie asked. _

_''I've been good.'' he answered. _

_''That's great.'' _

_Julie laughed. ''I cannot believe we know someone else here.'' _

_''Someone else?'' Dean asked. _

_''Guy decided to go to NYU, also.'' Connie said. _

_''Wonder why.'' Dean muttered, winking at Julie. _

_Connie knew she saw sparks flying. ''Uh guys, I just remembered, I have a paper to work on. I'll see you later.'' _

_They said their goodbyes and Connie left. _

* * *

''You know, I never found out exactly what happened when I left.'' Connie mused.

Julie blushed. ''We danced a little bit more, got very drunk and well...you know what happened next.''

''Ended up at our apartment...together...in your room.'' Connie said.

''God, that morning after was so awkward.'' Julie groaned.

* * *

_Julie woke up with a feeling that someone was using her head as a drum. She groaned and rolled over, aware of an arm around her waist. She blinked, before looking over her shoulder and seeing Dean Portman, fast asleep in her bed. _

_''Oh My God!'' _

_Dean's eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed, clutching his head and groaning in pain. ''Wha happened?'' _

_He finally noticed Julie and grinned. ''Hey Jules.'' _

_''That's all you have to say for yourself? How about, I'm sorry I took advantage of you?'' she snapped. _

_''You know, I would, except I coulda sworn it was you begging me not to stop.'' _

_She glared at him. ''Close your eyes so I can get dressed.'' _

_''I've already seen you naked, Jules.'' he said, but closed his eyes anyway. _

_After a few minutes, she threw his clothes to him, and ordered him to get dressed. She left her room, closing the door behind her. _

_''Feisty one.'' Dean muttered. _

_''I heard that!'' _

* * *

Connie laughed. ''Sounds amazing.''

Julie rolled her eyes. ''He was an ass, but...a cute ass.'''

''Didn't you two start dating?'' Connie asked, innocently.

''Yes. My stupid college moment.'' Julie said, grinning.

''You two were pretty hot and heavy for a while.''

''I still remember when he asked me out. After sleeping with him, we decided to be friends.''

''And he started hanging around the apartment more.'' Connie said.

''Yes well...'''

* * *

_Dean sat on their couch with Julie, watching TV. Actually, Julie was studying and Dean was bugging her. _

_''Don't you ever have any fun?'' he asked. _

_Julie shrugged. ''Once in a while. Right now, I'm trying to study.'' _

_''You should have some fun in your life. Go to a club, get drunk.'' _

_''The last time I did that, I slept with you. Not making the same mistake twice.'' _

_''Ouch, Gaffney, that hurt my feelings. You owe me, now.''. _

_Julie rolled her eyes. ''What do I owe you, Dean?'' _

_''Dinner. Tomorrow night.'' _

_''No.'' _

_''I promise you, no alcohol whatsoever, so when you decide to sleep with me-'' _

_''When? Don't you mean if?'' _

_He shook his head. ''No, when you decided to sleep with me, you'll be able to enjoy it.'' _

_''Cocky guy, aren't you.'' _

_''What do you say, Jules?'' _

_She looked into his hopeful eyes and grinned. ''Fine. Tomorrow, dinner.'' _

_He smiled. ''You won't be disappointed.'' _

* * *

''And then, of course, you guys started dating after that night.'' Connie said.

''Oh yea, ruin the story. Way to go, Cons.'' Julie kidded.

Connie shrugged. ''What can I say? I'm tired, I want to go to bed.''

''Don't you want to hear the best part? The cliffhanger.''

''There's a cliffhanger.''

''Yes, about two weeks after Dean and I began to date, I had a surprise visitor.''

* * *

_Julie was lounging on the couch, reading one of her textbooks. The phone rang, and she picked it up. _

_''Hello?'' _

_''Hey, Jules.'' Dean's familiar voice said. _

_She sat up and smiled. ''Hey. Don't tell me you're calling to cancel tonight.'' _

_''Are you kidding? I cannot wait to wine and dine you. I'm just calling because we have a good reason.'' _

_''Oh, what is this?'' _

_''I aced my test.'' his grin was obvious, even through a phone. _

_''Dean! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you.'' _

_''Thanks. I think I deserve a little reward.'' his tone was suggestive. _

_''We'll see.'' she replied. _

_''Awesome. I'll see you later. Bye.'' _

_''Bye.'' she cradled the phone and smiled. Who knew dating Dean Portman would make her happy? _

_There was a knock on the door. She stood up and stretched, and walked over to the door. _

_The moment she answered it, she gasped. _

_''Adam.'' _

* * *

AN-Oh, another cliffhanger! God, I love those. I might be evil, but cliffhangers make me smile.


	7. Chapter 7

AN- Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, been busy. I just saw Wall-E today and I must say, it is Pixar at its best. I laughed, I cried, and I felt the message behind the movie. And he's so flippin adorable!

* * *

''Adam? I knew he showed up, I just didn't remember when.'' Connie mused.

Julie nodded. ''Are you still tired?''

''Are you going to finish the story soon?'' Connie asked.

Julie nodded, and Connie shook her head. ''I can wait until the end.''

* * *

_''Adam, what are you doing here?'' Julie asked. _

_He smiled. ''I'm visiting. I missed you. Are you gonna let me in?'' _

_She didn't move from the doorway, and he looked confused. _

_''Adam...I thought we were over.'' _

_''We are. Jules, I just wanted to see you, ok? I've been thinking about transferring to New York. California is boring.'' _

_She stepped aside and he entered the apartment. ''Is there a reason you don't want me here?'' he asked. _

_Julie bit her lip, looking away. _

_''Jules, if you moved on...it's fine.'' he sighed. ''I just wanted to tell you I know why you ended it.'' _

_''What do you mean?'' _

_''The same night my parents threatened to cut me off, you break up with me? I'm not stupid.'' _

_Julie frowned. ''I never said you were. I was just hoping that you wouldn't figure it out.'' _

_He walked towards her and took her hands carefully. ''Julie, they don't matter. All that matters is I love you, and I transferred to New York to be with you. It's what I should have done before.'' _

_She started to cry and shook her head. ''Adam...you can't. I don't deserve that.'' _

_''Yes you do, you're perfect for me.'' he said. ''You always have been.'' _

_''I'm seeing someone!'' she blurted out. _

_He froze, his face falling. ''Is...is it serious?'' _

_She closed her eyes. ''It's becoming so.'' _

_She felt his grip slacken and her hands fell back at her side. ''Are you happy?'' _

_She felt his finger hook under her chin and she looked up at him, her eyes regretful. She nodded. _

_He smiled weakly. ''Then that's all that matters.'' _

_He then kissed her cheek softly and left her in the small apartment, her heart breaking. _

* * *

''But he stayed. Why did he stay?'' Connie asked.

''I think he was always hoping it wouldn't work out between Dean and I.'' Julie said.

''But it did. You guys dated, all throughout college.'' Connie stated.

''I know. He didn't like that Adam and I stayed friends. He was always worried he'd try something on me.''

''Did he?'' Connie asked.

''No. We were friends. Just friends.''

* * *

_Julie and Dean walked the streets of New York hand in hand, enjoying the nightlife that never slept. _

_''Where are we doing?'' Julie asked. _

_Dean just smiled, and shook his head. ''Not telling.'' _

_Julie pouted. ''You're no fun.'' _

_''And you hate surprises. Why?'' _

_''I always need to know everything.'' she leaned up to kiss his cheek. ''Didn't you know that?'' _

_''I do now.'' he said, draping an arm around her shoulders. _

_To Julie's great surprise, he had managed to get reservations at New York's hottest new restaurant. To add onto that surprise, they spotted Adam sitting at the table next to him. _

_''What's he doing here.'' Dean said, sending a subtle glare over to him. _

_''He probably got a reservation.'' Julie said. _

_''Julie, Dean!'' he waved at him, and stood up, walking over. Julie noticed him pulling a small blonde girl with him. ''Guys this is Nicole. These are two old friends from high school, Julie and Dean.'' _

_Nicole smiled, though it seemed too false. She tugged softly on Adam's hand and Julie could tell she wanted nothing to do with these high school friends of his. _

_''We're going to go eat. I'll see you guys later.'' _

_As soon as they were back at their table, Julie scowled. ''What is he doing with her? She's such a bitch.'' _

_Dean blinked in surprise. ''Jules, we didn't even talk to her.'' _

_''Couldn't you see how badly she wanted to get away from us?'' Julie asked. ''Probably thought we were beneath her.'' _

_He sighed. ''Are you sure this has nothing to do with the fact that she's here with Adam.'' _

_She looked up him in surprise. ''What are you talking about?'' _

_''He's your ex-boyfriend. It's natural to feel a little jealous.'' Dean shrugged. _

_''You're wrong. I'm not jealous.'' _

* * *

''Were you?'' Connie asked.

''Of course.'' Julie said simply. ''She had moved in on my ex-boyfriend. You're always jealous of them.''

''So what happened?''

''I spent the entire dinner glowering at her, and complaining to Dean. I could tell he was hurt.''

''What did he do?''

''Nothing actually. We never talked about that night again. The rest of the year happened, and well you know what happened.''

Connie nodded softly, that first year of college not one she looked back upon fondly.

''Well, there we were in our second year of college. Adam was still dating Nicole, I was dating Dean. You were in limbo.''

Connie laughed, and Julie smiled.

''Then it happened.''

* * *

_''That is the last time we double date with them.'' Julie muttered. _

_Her and Dean had just entered her apartment after another date with Adam and Nicole. Dean sank down onto the couch, and Julie walked over, and sat comfortably in his lap. _

_''If you hate them so much, why do you always say yes to the dates?'' _

_Julie sighed. ''I don't want to sound mean. How can he not see what a bitch she is to us?'' _

_''He's blinded by his love for her. Plus, her bitchiest moments are when he's not around.'' _

_Julie sighed and nestled into his arms. ''I just wish he would break up with her already.'' _

_Dean groaned and began to stand up. Julie have him a confused look as she slid off his lap. _

_''Dean?'' _

_''Why are you so invested in them! He's your ex-boyfriend, Julie.'' _

_''Why are you acting like this?'' she demanded. _

_''I am so sick and tired of you ranting about them. It's like you still have feelings for him!'' _

_''I don't! All of my feelings are for you, Dean!'' _

_''Well good, because I love you. And I don't want to lose you to him.'' _

_Julie gasped, a smile spreading on her face. ''You love me.'' _

_He opened his mouth to speak, closing it when he realized what he'd let slip. _

_''You love me.'' she said yet again. _

_He finally just grinned, and embraced her. ''Yeah, I do.'' _

_''Don't worry about Adam, okay?'' she kissed him. ''I love you, Dean. Not him.'' _

_He smiled brightly and pulled her into a passionate kiss. ''Not worrying.'' _

_''I like when you don't worry.'' _

_''I can not worry even better in the bedroom.'' Dean said, his grin suggestive. _

_Julie smiled seductively and grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards her bedroom. _

* * *

Connie rolled her eyes. ''You were like bunnies.''

Julie laughed softly, and Connie yawned.

''Don't worry, the story is almost over.'' Julie assured her.

''What else is there?''

''Well, Dean and I kept dating throughout all of college. You know what. Then...it happened.''

''What did?''

''The future.'' Julie sighed.

* * *

_Julie was sitting on the couch in the apartment when Dean burst through the door. _

_''Jules, I got it!'' _

_She looked up from her magazine and smiled. ''What?'' _

_''The restaurant job. I got it.'' he sat down next to her and kissed her. ''As long as I have this job, there's a chance I could get my true dream.'' _

_''Running the whole thing.'' Julie finished for him. ''So, where is this place at?'' she asked. _

_He chuckled nervously. ''Just remember that you love me.'' _

_''Dean...where is it?'' _

_''Chicago. My parents found it for me.'' he admitted. _

_''Dean...I cannot move to Chicago. My life is here.'' _

_''You can kinda another med school in Chicago.'' he said. _

_''You could find another job here, in New York.'' _

_He sighed. ''Jules.'' _

_''No, why should I have to give up my dream, just for you.'' _

_''Well, why should I have to give up my dream for you?'' _

_Julie sighed, closing her eyes. ''This is getting us nowhere.'' _

_''Jules, do you love me?'' _

_''You know I do. But, we're graduating next month. I already got accepted to med school. I can't, Dean.'' _

_He sighed, and looked into her eyes. ''So...what's our only option.'' _

_''No, I love you...we can't-'' _

_He place a finger on her lips and shook his head. ''Jules, we're going in two different directions. If is has to be over, I want us to part on good circumstances.'' _

_She kissed him softly, leaning her forehead against his. ''I love you.'' _

_''I love you too.'' _

_Then, she suddenly kissed him again, standing up and dragging him towards the bedroom. _

_''Julie, what are you doing?'' _

_''If we're over, I want us to part on the very best circumstances.'' _

_She then kissed him again. _

* * *

''Little slut.'' Connie said, though her grin implied she was joking.

Julie playfully glared at her, before grinning. ''I was. I just didn't want to forget how amazing it was.''

''So, then what happened?''

''What do you mean?''

''Chloe is five. You slept with Dean about five years ago. You don't know the father, so something else must have happened.''

Julie sighed. ''I got drunk and stupid.''

* * *

_Adam heard a knock on his door and got up to answer it. Standing in front of him was Julie Gaffney. She held out a bottle of wine. _

_''What's up?'' he asked. _

_''Dean and I broke up a few days ago. I need someone to be miserable with. Connie's busy, and you are the only other person I know here.'' _

_Adam grinned and took the bottle. ''Just one or two. Don't need you getting over the top.'' _

_Julie smiled and walked inside as he closed the door behind her. _

* * *

''You didn't.'' Connie said.

Julie sighed. ''I told you I got drunk and stupid.''

* * *

_Julie felt slightly dizzy. She knew the alcohol was taking effect on her body. Adam was sitting in front of her, looking buzzed. And cute...so cute. _

_''So...why'd you break up?'' he asked. _

_''He's going to Chicago. He got a job. I need to stay here.'' she said, pouring herself another glass. _

_''Wow there, I think you had enough.'' _

_''Chill Officer.'' she laughed loudly. ''I can drink what I want.'' _

_She took a sip and leaned towards him. ''You're cute.'' _

_''So are you. But you are also drunk.'' _

_''I want to forget him, Adam. Forget him like I never forgot you.'' _

_''Jules...you're drunk.'' she could see the battle behind his eyes. He wanted her...but not like this. _

_''Adam, please...kiss me.'' _

_He closed his eyes, and she decided to lean forward, instigating the kiss. His eyes widened in surprise and his desire for her overrode everything else. He loved her, he wanted her. _

_She kissed him passionately, her arms snaking around his neck and pulling him down on the floor. He unbuttoned her shirt and she quickly pushed his over his head. _

_''Jules. Are you sure?'' _

_''Yes. Adam, I've never been more sure of anything else.'' _

* * *

''Let me guess, you found out you were pregnant.''

Julie nodded. ''A few more days later. I freaked, flew home, had Chloe nine months later.''

''You're going to have to tell them both at the reunion.''

''Yeah, I know. I will.''

Connie leaned forward to hug her friend. ''Don't worry, ok. It will all work out.''

Julie stood up and nodded. ''I'll let you sleep now. Goodnight.''

''Jules.'' she stopped. ''Who do you want the father to be?''

Julie just smiled and slipped out the door.

* * *

AN- I hope you liked chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

AN- Hello everyone, here is chapter 8. Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I'm already planning the sequel, lol, I multi-task.

P. S. Don't get me wrong, I like Guy but I need to make him a slight jerk in this chap. No worries, he redeems himself.

* * *

Connie awoke the next morning and stumbled down to the kitchen. Her parents were sitting at the table, and her mother was fussing over Chloe.

''Hi, Aunt Connie!'' Chloe exclaimed, as she took another bite of her scrambled eggs.

Connie smiled and sat down next to her. ''Hello Chloe. How did you sleep?''

Chloe's nose bunched up as she thought of her answer. ''Very nice.''

''So, what are your plans today, Connie?'' Sarah Moreau asked.

''I'm going to stop by Tammy's again. We still have a lot of catching up to do.''

By now, Julie had entered the kitchen.

''Mommy!'' Chloe exclaimed.

Julie walked over and kissed her daughter's head softly. ''Morning Munchkin.''

She sat down and Connie's father, Will, poured her some coffee.

''Thanks.'' Julie said.

''What are your plans, Julie?''

She shrugged. ''Probably showing Chloe around the city.''

Chloe's eyes lit up. ''Can I get souvenirs?''

''By which you mean stuffed animals which you have enough of.''

Chloe put on her best puppy dog eyes, to which Sarah and Connie both laughed at. Julie sighed, but smiled at her young daughter.

''Maybe one.''

Chloe smiled.

* * *

Connie walked over to Tammy's house later that morning. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it opened and Dean Portman nearly ran her over.

''Hey, small person here!''

Dean laughed and gave her a big hug. ''God, Moreau, I haven't seen you since college.''

''I should have known you'd be staying here.'' Connie said, as he released her.

''So, I take it you know Tammy.''

''My best female friend. Before I met Julie.'' she said.

''I like her. She's good for Fulton.'' Dean said.

Suddenly, a familiar blonde popped up next to Dean and smiled at Connie.

''Mandy!''

''Connie!''

They hugged and smiled at each other. ''How've you been? Is the magazine alright?''

Mandy nodded. ''Of course. You still read it?''

Connie laughed. ''It's my guilty pleasure.''

Dean grinned. ''Well this has been fun, but we need to go.''

Connie noticed how he carefully took Mandy's hand. ''Mandy's helping me pick out something for the baby.''

Mandy grinned. ''See you later, Connie.''

''Bye you guys.''

She watched as they walked toward Mandy's car and then entered the house. She found Tammy sitting in the living room again.

''Connie! You're back! Sit down and start talking.''

Connie laughed. ''It's good to see you again too.''

She sat down in the same chair she'd occupied yesterday. ''Where did I leave off?''

''That weekend.'' Tammy reminded her.

''Right. Well, we pretty much spent the weekend kissing in secluded corners of the cabin. We weren't quite ready to tell my family of the route our relationship had taken.''

''Well, no duh.'' Tammy smirked. ''So, what happened when you got home?''

* * *

_''Charlie, we need to go.'' _

_Connie was currently laying on her bed, with one captain hovering over her, currently nibbling on her neck. _

_''They won't miss us.'' he murmured softly. _

_Connie sighed happily. She didn't know why she was telling Charlie they had to leave. The moments they spent together were perfect. Suddenly he went from her neck back up to her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, eagerly kissing him back. _

_She whined in protest when he pulled away, but he shook his head and sat up. _

_''We need to tell him, Cons.'' _

_The cold dose of reality hit her like a ton of bricks. Guy. Her ex-boyfriend, his best friend. The one person who would get hurt by the news. _

_She sighed and sat us as well, leaning her forehead against his for support. For strength. _

_''We do. He might get upset.'' _

_Charlie kissed her forehead and then nodded. ''He might get pissed.'' _

_She sighed again and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck. _

_''I need to be the one to tell him. It's better if it comes from me. Plus, if he gets really mad, he won't hit me. Just, look out, ok?'' _

_He chuckled. ''Hey, it would take a lot more than Guy's fist to knock me out. Or keep me away from you.'' _

_She smiled and kissed him softly. ''Tomorrow.'' _

_''Tomorrow. Now, where were we?'' _

_''Right about here.'' she muttered, pulling him back down. _

* * *

''So, how did Guy take it?'' Tammy asked.

'You'll find out. But now it's my turn to ask questions. Dean and Mandy?''

Tammy smiled. ''Apparently they have a past together. She traveled to Chicago on business, met him at his restaurant. Imagine their surprise when they find out they're staying at the same house.''

Connie laughed. ''So, they're together?''

''Yeah. Why, does Dean somehow fit in your story?''

''Actually he does. But not the way you think. That's not until much later, though.''

* * *

_Connie stayed behind after practice, waiting for her and Guy to be alone. Charlie caught her eye before he left and she smiled softly at him. He nodded in reply and mouthed the words, my room later. She grinned and nodded back. _

_Once the team was gone, she sat down next to Guy on the bench. He was currently re-lacing his skates with new string. He looked up and her and smiled. _

_''What's up?'' _

_She shrugged. ''Nothing. We haven't talked in a while. How are you?'' _

_''I'm good. I met someone.'' _

_She smiled brightly. Maybe this would be easy. ''That's great! I'm really happy for you.'' _

_''Thanks. How's the dating thing working out for you?'' he asked, his attention turned back upon his skate. _

_''Good. I, uh, actually met someone too.'' _

_He froze and looked up at her again. ''Really? Anyone I know?'' _

_''Yeah, actually. You do know him.'' she closed her eyes and sighed. This wasn't as easy as she'd hoped. _

_''Connie?'' _

_''It's Charlie. He and I are together. There's an us.'' _

_She wasn't looking at him anymore, afraid of what his facial expression would be. _

_''This is your funny way of getting back at me?'' _

_Her head shot back at him, her eyebrows furrowed. ''What?'' _

_''You're dating, no probably sleeping, with Charlie. Great way to get back at me for breaking up with you. Hooking up with my best friend, I have to hand it to you.'' _

_''How dare you! It's not like that.'' she snapped. _

_''Really? So what is it Connie. Do you love him?'' _

_She opened her mouth to answer, but found she couldn't. Did she? _

_He shook his head and stood up. ''Fine, just do whatever it is you're doing with him. I don't care.'' _

_''Clearly you do. What, are you angry that I dared to move on. That I found someone that makes me happy!'' _

_''It's up to you Connie. If really makes you happy fine, you can have him. But you don't get me.'' _

_''Are you serious? Do you have any idea how immature you sound. I get that you're hurt, but grow up Guy.'' _

_She shook her head in disgust and stormed past him, leaving the locker room and letting the door slam behind her. _

* * *

''Wow, Guy kinda went overboard.'' Tammy commented.

Connie sighed. ''I think he still loved me. It hurt that I'd moved on.''

''But still, to act like that. What did you do?''

''I went to the only place I could feel better.''

* * *

_Connie knocked hurriedly on the door, silently begging for him to open it quickly. He did so, and she drove right into his arms. _

_''Cons, what's wrong?'' _

_He brought her gently into the room and closed the door behind them. ''Sweetie, please, tell me.'' _

_She looked up at him, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. ''He hates me. He hates us.'' _

_He knew at once who she was talking about and was torn between comforting her and leaving to beat the crap out of Guy. He settled for the first one. _

_''Shh, it's ok. It's ok.'' he whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. _

_After a few minutes, she gently pulled back and gave him a watery smile. He kissed her forehead tenderly and whispered the words he most feared. ''Are you sure I'm worth it?'' _

_''What do you mean?'' _

_''I know you have Guy have a lot of history. Are you sure...I'm worth losing all that.'' _

_Her response was to kiss him passionately, to which he happily replied. _

_''Charlie, I'm not going to let him dictate my life.'' she laced her fingers with his and gave him a proper smile. _

_He grinned and kissed her softly. _

* * *

''Awww, I love Charlie, just by listening to this story.'' Tammy said.

Connie grinned and stood up. ''Would you like something to drink, Tammy?''

''This again? Yes, I'd love the same thing I had yesterday.''

''One ice water, coming up.''

Connie walked into the kitchen and followed the similar steps she'd used the other day.

''So, when does Guy redeem himself?'' Tammy called.

''Pretty soon.'' Connie called as she walked back into the living room, handing Tammy her water.

''You need to come around more often.'' Tammy mused. ''You treat me so well.''

Connie laughed.

* * *

_Connie stood at her locker the next day when she felt a presence next to her. She glanced to her right and there stood Guy, looking sheepish. _

_''What do you want. You know, I could easily call Charlie over here.'' she slammed her locker shut. ''Or even kick your ass myself.'' _

_''I'd deserve it. I overreacted yesterday. I'm sorry.'' _

_''You would. You did. You should be.'' _

_She started to walk down the hallway, away from him but he caught up with her. _

_''Connie, please accept my apology.'' _

_She stopped and turned towards him. ''I'll have to think about it. We both will.'' _

_Suddenly, Charlie popped up so quickly next to Connie, Guy had to blink twice to make sure he was there. _

_''I need at least two days to think about it.'' Charlie commented, wrapping an arm around her waist. ''But it's leaning towards acceptance.'' _

_Guy grinned and caught Charlie's eye. An understanding seemed to pass between them, noticed by Connie, but she chose not to ask. _

_''See you guys later.'' _

_Guy walked down the hallway and Connie turned towards Charlie. _

_''Hey Spaz, what's up.'' _

_''I wanted to walk you to class.'' he said, carefully taking her hand. ''And I wanted to know your viewpoint on PDA.'' _

_Connie pursed her lips, thinking about it. ''I'm pretty ok with it.'' _

_''Cool.'' he said. _

_Then he tugged her towards him, laying a kiss on her lips. _

* * *

''What was the understanding thing all about?'' Tammy asked.

''I found out later that Guy and Charlie already had words. Guy apologized, and asked Charlie to take care of me, that I deserved that. Charlie, apparently replied with an I know and said that he would. All Guy needed to do was apologize to me.''

''So when do you two finally admit you've fallen head-over-heels in love with each other.''

Connie smiled softly.

''During the most amazing summer of my life.''

* * *

AN- Want more? Then stay tuned for the next chapter and I promise to bring it out sooner than this one.


	9. Chapter 9

AN- OMG, I am soooo sorry you guys. I have updated in forever! I've been...well, I've been pretty lazy and suffering from some bad writers block. But I am back!

P.S. Breaking Dawn came out a few months ago and it was flippin awesome! Yes, I reference Dawson's Creek again. It's always fun to do in any Mighty Ducks fic, isn't it?

* * *

''The best summer of your life, huh?'' Tammy asked, grinning. ''What exactly does that entail?''

''Meaning what?'' Connie asked.

''Connie, you're a big girl. Surely you know what I mean.''

Connie laughed and shook her head. ''Tammy, you haven't changed a bit, you know that.''

Tammy smiled. ''So, did you?''

''You'll find out later.''

* * *

_Connie sighed unhappily. It was the first week of summer vacation and so far, she'd spent it with the boys, playing hockey. Boring! Now she sat on a bench, watching as Charlie, Adam, Guy, Averman, and Fulton argued over the teams for the next game._

_Charlie skated over to her and grinned. ''We picked the teams.''_

_''Oh boy.'' she commented._

_He sat down next to her. ''What's up?''_

_''I'm bored! We've been doing the same thing we do every summer, Charlie.'' she turned towards him. ''I was hoping for something different this summer.''_

_''Well, what do you want to do?'' he asked._

_Connie shrugged and Charlie chuckled. ''Great idea.''_

_She bumped her shoulder against him playfully, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. She snuggled as close to him as she could on a hot summer day and sighed again, this time happily._

_''Come on Lovebirds, we have a game to play!'' Averman called._

_''Do I have permission to push him down during the game?'' Connie asked._

_Charlie laughed as they stood up. ''Sure. But he's on your team.''_

* * *

''Wow, what a great summer.'' Tammy muttered.

''It gets better.'' Connie said.

''It better. There's no way I'm going to listen to a story in which you're bored the whole time.''

''You won't be disappointed. But, no more interruptions please. I want to try to finish this one before midnight.''

Tammy smiled and pretend to zip her mouth close and then she threw away the ''key''.

* * *

_Connie was sitting on her couch in the living room, minding her own business when Charlie just opened the front door and stepped inside._

_It was not a rare sight, all the Ducks had been granted the power to just walk in and make themselves comfortable. Of course, Charlie hated that she left the door unlocked but she was lazy. Plus, her older brother was home._

_''Hey Spaz.''_

_''Didn't we say you shouldn't leave the front door unlocked?'' Charlie asked, his over protectiveness shining through._

_Connie smiled softly and patted the spot next to her. He rolled his eyes and sat down._

_''What's up?'' she asked._

_''So, you said you wanted an exciting summer?''_

_Connie nodded._

_''Adam wants to go visit Julie. We're going on a road trip!'' he exclaimed._

_''We being?'' Connie asked._

_''You, Adam, and me.''_

_She laughed and threw her arms around him. ''Charlie! That's awesome! But...I don't think my parents would let me...''_

_''I already begged them. And Adam promised to be our chaperon. All you need to do is pack.''_

_She smiled widely and kissed him. ''Charlie, you're amazing.''_

_''Yeah, I know.'' he said, smug._

_Connie awoke later that night, blinking a few times and glancing around her surroundings.. She was laying in the backseat of Adam's car and, looking out the window, she realized it was late._

_''Good morning sleepy head.''_

_She looked up and saw Charlie's grinning face from the passenger seat. She grinned back and sat up, yawning._

_''Where are we?'' she asked, stretching._

_''Wisconsin.'' Adam replied._

_''Really? How long have I been asleep?''_

_''For about six hours. I was surprised you slept so long.'' Charlie said._

_Connie sat back against the seat and pulled her seatbelt on and hearing the familiar click. ''So much longer until we get to Maine?''_

_''A while.'' Adam answered. ''Charlie, please describe the plan.''_

_''Why do I have to?'' Charlie muttered._

_''I'm driving, I need to focus. Plus, she's your girlfriend!''_

_''So? Maybe I'm tired.''_

_''You know, as much fun as it is hearing you guys argue about me.'' Connie stated her voice boarding on sarcasm. ''I'd love to hear the plan.''_

_Charlie turned around in his seat to face her. ''We'll drive until we hit Illinois and then get a hotel room. From there we're travel onward through Indiana and Ohio, stopping for gas, food, bathroom breaks. We'll stop again in Pennsylvania for a hotel room and rest up. Then we'll spend some actual time sightseeing in New York. Once we're done there, we'll head to Vermont, where we'll stay for the day, resting some more. And then, we'll go straight onto Maine.''_

_''Can we really do all that?'' she asked._

_Charlie shrugged. ''We can try. We'll have to break down the driving between the three of us.''_

_Connie nodded and then leaned forward to kiss his lips softly. He reached up to cradle her face in one hand, deepening the kiss._

_''Uh guys...please don't do that in the car.''_

_They broke apart, Charlie glaring at the driver and Connie hiding a smile._

* * *

_Hours later, they finally arrived in Illinois. Connie had taken over the driving by now, and Adam had been sleeping in the backseat when they came across a good looking hotel. Charlie had gone in to get them a room and Connie found a parking space near the entrance. She spied Charlie walking outside and waving them over._

_''Come on Banksie, he got the room.''_

_She heard Adam grumble and the car door opening. She stepped out and locked the car, using the remote. They walked towards Charlie, who was holding up a key._

_''One room, but two large beds.''_

_''I guess you'll be sleeping on the floor.'' Connie told him._

_Charlie rolled his eyes and led them to the elevator. Connie managed to lead Adam the whole way, the poor boy was still half asleep. By the time they got to their room, he managed to wake up slightly._

_''Bed.'' he muttered, a small smile on his face._

_Then, without another word, he crawled under the covers and was fast asleep._

_''I'll go get our luggage.'' Charlie whispered._

_He kissed her forehead softly and left the room. Connie slipped off her shoes and walked over to the bathroom. She flipped on the lights and looked around. It seemed nice. Flipping off the light, she walked over to the beds and sat Indian style on the free one. She grabbed the remote off the nightstand and turned on the TV, keeping the sound on low._

_Charlie walked in the room, holding two suitcases with the third tucked under his arm. Connie walked over to him quickly, taking a suitcase from him._

_''I'm sorry! I forgot there would be this many.''_

_He rolled his eyes. ''Nothing I can't handle.''_

_She took her suitcase over to the bed and opened it, grabbing her pajamas. She zipped it back up and placed it on the floor next to the bed. She went into the bathroom to change._

_Walking out, she spotted Charlie lounging on the bed, one hand tucked behind his head as he channel surfed. He'd already changed out of his jeans into plaid pajama pants._

_''Charles, I thought you were sleeping on the floor.'' Connie whispered._

_He looked up at her, as though questioning her sanity and stood up. He started to grab the comforter when Connie's light giggle broke through. She climbed into bed and patted the spot next to her. He gave her an annoyed look before laying next to her and draping the comforter over them._

_She snuggled closer to him, and kissed his cheek softly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered into her ear. ''Good night.''_

_''Good night.'' she whispered back, falling into a comfortable sleep._

* * *

_The weeks passed quickly. Other than a few fights over the map, driving, and food products, the trip was pretty uneventful. They finally arrived in Maine, much to everyone's pleasure. Adam pulled up to Julie's quaint, two story home that was situated right next to a small creek. The trio stepped out of the car, just as Julie opened her front door._

_She squealed happily and ran towards Adam. He caught her in his arms and gave her quite the passionate kiss. Connie and Charlie looked away and began to pull luggage out of the trunk._

_''Finally here.'' he muttered softly._

_''Someone is suffering from crankiness.'' she quipped._

_He grinned and placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. ''Nope. Just from not being able to spend enough time, alone, with my girlfriend.''_

_Connie smiled and kissed him softly. They heard footsteps and broke away as Julie threw her arms around Connie._

_''I have missed you like crazy!''_

_''I missed you too.'' Connie said, chuckling._

_Adam came over to help with the bags as Julie hugged Charlie. ''Welcome to Maine, Spaz.''_

_''Nice place.'' he said. ''Why are you living here.''_

_She stuck her tongue out at him and whacked him in the chest. Charlie and Adam grabbed the heavier bags, while Julie and Connie got the lighter ones. Julie led the way inside._

_''Adam and Charlie, you're going to have to share the guestroom.'' Julie said, nodding towards the fore mentioned room. ''Connie, you're going to crash in my room.''_

_Connie followed Julie into her room. The latter closed the door behind her. ''So, how was the trip?''_

_''Fun. Anything specific you wanted to know?''_

_''Not really.''_

_Connie smirked. ''Adam was very eager to get here. He really wanted to see you.''_

_That caused Julie to smile softly._

* * *

_''What's there to do for fun around here?'' Charlie asked._

_The four Ducks were sitting in Julie's kitchen, eating junk food. Julie, just about to bite into a chip, paused and sighed thoughtfully._

_''Well, there's sightseeing.''_

_''Oh, tons of fun.'' Charlie muttered._

_Connie shot him a look that read don't knock our vacation. Julie smiled and pointed out towards the back door._

_''We have a boat.''_

_''A boat?'' Charlie perked up. ''Awesome.''_

_''I didn't know you were into boats.'' Connie mused._

_''Yeah. My grandfather had one. He taught me how to sail when I was eight.''_

_''Fun, but there is no way I'm getting on something that moves with you. Especially something that moves on water.'' Adam deadpanned._

_Connie and Julie snickered while Charlie just rolled his eyes._

_''I'll take you sightseeing, Adam?'' Julie asked._

_Adam nodded eagerly._

_''Ok, you guys go on. But I expect a full page summary of the sights. Not Julie's mouth.''_

_Adam pushed him and it was Charlie's turn to snicker._

* * *

_After Adam and Julie left, Charlie led Connie out towards the boat. Charlie took one look at it and whistled._

_''She's a beauty.''_

_He hopped on and Connie stood on the dock, her arms wrapped tight around her. He turned around and grinned._

_''What are you waiting for?'' he asked._

_''Don't I need to ask permission or something?'' she asked._

_''Julie has you watching that Creek show, doesn't she?'' Charlie asked._

_Connie smiled. ''She thinks you look just like Pacey.''_

_Charlie held out his hand and she took it, with his help, making her way onto the boat. ''Do I?''_

_''I think you're much more attractive.''_

_Charlie laughed._

* * *

_They sailed for a while, Connie shrieking each time the waves came up and she was sprayed with water. Charlie taught her how to sail, and they spent the whole time laughing and joking with each other._

_He docked a while later and they just lay down on the deck, looking up at the sky._

_''This is nice.'' Connie murmured softly._

_''This is.'' he agreed. ''We haven't had any alone time since this vacation started.''_

_''Well...we're alone now.''_

_''We are.''_

_He looked over at her and grinned as she rolled over on top of him._

_''Hey.'' she whispered._

_''Hey.'' he whispered back._

_She brushed her nose against his, feeling his warm breath against her skin. His placed his hands on her waist and smiled softly. Then, he leaned up to kiss her._

_She sighed as they broke apart. This was perfect, this was happy. This was everything she wanted._

_''I love you.''_

_Time seemed to freeze for Charlie as she murmured those words. She lay her head on his chest, afraid to look at him.. His arms wrapped tightly around her small figure, holding her in place._

_''I love you too.''_

_That was all he needed to say. Connie smiled happily and snuggled, if possible, even closer to him._

_This was the best vacation ever._

* * *

''So, when do you guys have sex?'' Tammy asked.

Connie gasped and blushed. ''I just told you about one of the single, most romantic things to happen to me, and you're asking about sex?''

Tammy grinned and Connie winked. ''What on Earth do you think we did on that boat?''

''No way.''

Connie giggled. ''After the three word admittance, we kissed for a while and I just felt so ready. I rolled off him and stood up, offering my hand. Then, I led him below deck.''

''Was he good?'' Tammy asked.

''None of your business.''

''Oh come on! Tammy exclaimed. ''You won't go into detail, I deserve to know.''

Connie rolled her eyes. ''Let's just say that hockey isn't the only thing Charlie's good at.''

Tammy chuckled. ''So, what happens next?''

Connie's smile turned to a small frown. ''Everything else.''

* * *

AN- I know how evil this is of me. I don't update for ages, and I leave you with yet another cliffhanger. Well, happily, the flashback chapters are almost done. Connie just has the one more...I never realized how long her story was. I will try to update sooner, guys, I will!


End file.
